My Bad Habit
by Team Angels
Summary: Chloe stumbles onto everyone's secrets. Will she exept them for their flaws and/or addictions? Read and Find out. Chloe and Simon as friends not a couple. AU.
1. My Secret Keeper

Hey Guys. This idea came to me while I feeding on of my babits, smoking, yeah, yeah please don't yell at me my mom already did, but as I sat on my bed rereading the Awakining I though 'What if Simon picked up the habit and got caught. Sorry for the story's out of characterness, but I had to give it a try. One shot unless I get lots of reviews or insperation hits.

*******************************************************************8

My Bad Habit

CPOV

I couldn't sleep, and I knew sleep wasn't coming anytime soon. So why bother just lying here right. Well because I would have to move Derek. Yes me and Derek are sleeping next to each other. No we did not have sex.

Kit thought it would save money if we started renting only one room for a while. So here we Lauren and Tori in one bed and Kit and Simon in another. Derek and I were lying inbetween them. Not the most comfortable but we managed.

We had just left a friend of the guys's house a few days ago. Melody was cool. Simon and Derek hadn't seen her in 3 years so when we got there Simon took a second look if you know what I mean. He fell hard for her. That came out wrong. In other words he likes her, and they were always wandering out in the woods a few times a day. I don't think they were doing anything they shouldn't be but one night Simon and Tori got into it and Tori insulted Mel. Simon was so pissed I'm surprised that he let Mel drag him out the back door and into the woods.

When they came back about 10 minutes later he was relaxed and calm. It made me think 'Damn I have to find out how she does that.'

The bed rustling pulled me out of my train of thought. Someone else was awake. Oh God I hoped it was Simon or Tori. Kit and Aunt Lauren could see through anyones fake sleeping routine.

I waited, and somehow luck was with me because Simon got up and walked over to his bag. 'Did he need to check his blood sugar this late at night. I tried adjusting to the dark but all I could see was Simon grab a little box out and walk over to the TV then slowly and quietly walk out of the room.

Now when I say walked out of the room I mean outside. 'What is he doing?' Derek scared me at that time by sighing really loud and rolling over. I'm free I though as I sat up and pulled my shoes on. I went to grab the room key of the TV stand but it was gone. 'Oh that's what he was doing over here.' and just as silently as Simon did I walked out onto the second story hallway. I looked around but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

"Simon is that a cigarette in your hand?"

Simon shot up at the sound of his name and looked at me. He had been sitting on a bench in the hallway with cigarrette in one hand a lighter in the other.

"Chloe it's not what it looks like...I was just... I mean... Ah don't tell Derek or Dad" His eyes were scared and his breathing picked up.

I walked over to the bench and sat down next to where was just a minute ago. "So when did you pick up this little habit"

He sat down causiously and looked in my eyes to see if there was any deseption in them. I guess when he found none he said, "While we were at Mel's. You know how we were always hanging in the woods behind the house."

I didn't know Johannsa smoked. Wait so that's why they were always back there. "Did she pressure you into this?"

The look on Simon's face was surprise. "No she was walking out into the woods and I followed her. She made me swear that a I wouldn't tell. When I promised she pulled out her pack and lit one. I asked why she did that and she said it calmed her down. So I was like ok" Oh.

"So you tried one?'

"No I didn't smoke one till that night with Tori. I was so pissed she grabbed me and dragged back into the woods and lit one. I remember her telling me that they calmed her down and asked if I could try on and and she shrugged her sholders and handed me the thing. One hit and I coughed, two hits and I felt light headed, three hits and I stopped seeing red."

I nodded and at the cigarette in his hand. "Your cigarettes smoking it's self" And that was true half the thing was nothing but ash. He flicked it and brought it to his mouth and inhaled. He held it for a second then slowly blew out. Smoke escaped from his lips. "So you became addicted after one cigarette?"

He smiled and looked over at me. "No but anytime she went out after that I went with her and asked for one. She never complained or anything she just handed one over. Pretty soon it was me walking out into the woods and her following me. When I heard we were leaving I got pretty down because it was a hanging out pass time. We could just talk about anything while we were out there."

"So how did you get the cigarrette you have now?"

"Mel sent me off with 8 packs and a lighter discretly hidden in my bag"

He dropped the now finished cigarrette and stepped on it with his foot. He picked it up a threw it in the trash can a few feet away from the bench. "You know Simon if you want to ever talk I her for you and obviously I'm not going to tell Derek or Kit so..."

Simon sat back down on the bench and pocketed the lighter and pack. "Thanks Chloe, that means alot to me"

This was one of the many secrets that I would learn about the people I was traveling with. I just didn't know that yet.

We silently stood up and quietly walked back into the hotel room. Simon walked over to his bag and replaced his secret treasures and climbed back to bed. Soon his snores filled the room. And somehow I was able to find sleep to. I have a very interesting group here' was my last thought as I drifted of to sleep with Simon's, Kit's and Tori's snore as a soundtrack and Derek's bodyheat as a blanket.

I slept almost for the rest of the night, till Derek decided to roll back over and ended up rolling on me, but that's different story for now I will say goodnight.

Hey guys sorry for the shortness but there's a short one shot for ya but I left a little piece in there for you that might make you want more "This was one of the many secrets that I would learn about the people I was traveling with. I just didn't know that yet." Want to know what they are and who they belong to... well review.

Fly on!

-Katie


	2. Busted

Hey guys. Not-so-innocent011 gave me an idea for another chapter so make sure you thank her. Want to give a shot out to all the people who liked it so far.

· Kammy96

· not-so-innocent011

· AliceCullen97

peanutlol

I wouldn't get anywhere without you guys. Now on with the story.

DPOV

Simon and Chloe have been acting different the past few days. They were always going on walks and sneaking off late at night. Part of me thought that they were good friends but the other part felt that maybe Chloe finally saw that I wasn't good enough for her. She could at least say it to my face instead of sneaking around with my brother.

I heard the front door open and Chloe strolled in, Simon not far behind her. They were laughing at some mystery topic. Fortunately Tori beat me to the question. "What are you two laughing at?"

That only made them laugh harder. There was something in Simon's pocket but it was small enough to be his insulin pouch. When they finally calmed down Tori and I were looking at them like they were crazy. Dad and Lauren had gone to the store. Chloe then walked over to me and hugged me. Lazily I wrapped my left arm around her. A smile graced my face as she leaned up to kiss me, but that's when the scent hit me like a ton of bricks. Is that smoke? I inhaled deeper, but when Chloe saw what I was doing she broke free and ran to the bathroom.

That was smoke on her clothes. Not a fires smoke but cigarette smoke. Chloe doesn't, I mean she couldn't, did she. "Simon" My brother peeled his eyes away from the TV and looked at me. "Can I talk to you outside?"

"It's starting to pour though."

"Oh your hair can take it."

He dropped the remote then yelled at Chloe "Hey Chlo can you come out here and make sure Tori doesn't change the channel." And right on cue she strolled out of the bathroom smelling like an expensive boutique. "Whoa way to much perfume Chloe. If I can smell you from here God knows what Derek smells."

She blushed at that and took the remote from Simon and Simon followed me out.

Simon wasn't kidding about the pouring. It was coming down in buckets. Thankfully though we had a cover over our heads as we walked down the hall. Neither of us said anything as we reached the elevator and I pressed the button. We waited a few seconds before the doors opened and we stepped in. Pressing the Ground floor we quietly stood there. Simon was tense.

SPOV

Man was I tense. Chloe and I were hanging out quite a bit lately. It was cool to have someone know a secret of yours and not judge you for it. But I started worrying about Derek. I had been trying not to blow smoke her way so Derek wouldn't smell smoke but with the wind that wasn't always possible.

Not to mention Derek had been smelling her earlier and then Chloe ran and put on enough perfume to fill a boutique. I was so busted.

We hit the ground floor and walked out into the parking lot. I was soaked before I had taken 10 steps. 'So glad I don't have any electronics on me.' I though as Derek walked to the far corner of the lot.

"Simon I'll be blunt, are you and Chloe messing around behind my back?" WHAT?

DPOV

WHERE THE HELL DID THAT QUESTION COME FROM? Oh well can't take it back now.

The look on Simon's face was horrified and shock. Man I knew it she finally had fellings for…

"What the hell makes you think that?"

I turned towards my brother and then answered with the story about how they're always around each other and that seemed so cozy together.

Then he started laughing. I just stood there as he laughed till he was holding his sides. Finally I went to the real question. "Simon is Chloe smoking?"

Simon instantly got quiet.

SPOV (A.N. sorry about swapping POV so much but it's funny to be it the others head)

WHAT HE THOUGH CHLOE'S SMOKING! My face had a look of fear and shock. So wasn't expecting that. "No she not" That was the truth. Chloe wasn't I was. She was just hanging with me when I did. I mean sure she tried a hit of one but it left here coughing for 15 minutes and she never wanted another one. Ok I knew that Lauren and Derek would kill me if I got her hooked into them. Of course Derek will propably kill Melody for getting me hooked into them.

"Are you lying to me Simon?"

"No"

"Then why does Chloe smell like an ash tray?"

TPOV (oh bet you weren't expecting that)

The boys had been outside for about 10 minutes now when I decided I would carry out my plan. Simon was hiding something and Chloe knew what is was. So when she hopped into the shower to wash off the perfume I started looking through Simon's bag. And of course thats when Kit and Lauren retuned. "Tori why are you looking through Simon's bag?"

"He.. uh...stole my... magazine and I want it back so I'm trying to look for it."

Chloe came out of the bathroom and saw what was happening. "Uh Tori get out of Simon's bag there's nothing in there of interest." She was nervous. Everyone noticed. Kit set down the groceries and walked over to the bag and started leafing through it. He had almost reached the bottom when his hands stopped moving. He then moved his right hand and pulled out a... lighter. "What the hell does he need a lighter for."

My question didn't go unanswered for long Kit pulled out 6 packs of cigarettes after that. Wait Simon smoked. Holy shit I didn't think he had the balls to do something that would upset his father. Kit was shaking with anger.

"No Kit" Lauren said as she stepped in front of him. Blocking him from the door. "I'm sure there is an explaination for this."

"There is..." Chloe started back Kit had already stepped around Lauren and out the front door.

"SIMON NATHANIEL BAE WHAT THE HELL IS?"

SPOV

Uh-oh Dad used the whole name. I in deep shit now. Derek and I walked back over to the appartment and when we got there Dad was shaking with anger and Chloe was looking guilty. Oh no she couldn't have. She wouldn't. "Simon whats this" Dad threw my cigarettes down on the bed. "Dammit Simon what have I always told you about smoking." He went on yelling at me. He was also holding the belt. Yes Dad would spank Derek and I while growing up with a belt but he hadn't do it in years. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the bathroom, and raised his hand.

"WAIT THEY'RE MINE."

Ah Cliffy. So who saves Simon. A)Chloe, B)Derek C)Tori, Remember to review.


	3. Dear Diary

Hey guys. It's me. Obviously, but today I had some help from a classmate named Jessica so I thought I would put her in. Thanks to everyone who likes the story. Oh I don't own darkest powers.

Previously On "My Bad Habit"

"Wait they're mine!"

CPOV

Everyone jumped as Melody appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Kit's hand so he couldn't wap Simon. "They're mine Kit, I asked Simon to hide them because I knew I would be joining this runaway brigade and mom would check through my bag before I left." Everyone starred at her like she had grown 3 heads except Simon and me because we knew she smoked.

Kit lowered his hand and said "Don't try to take the blame Melody, I know they're his"

"I can prove that all of those packs are mine. Hell even the lighters mine." Mel reached over towards the bed and lifted one of the packs and turned it upside down. There written in dark red ink was the word "MELODY'S"

"How the heck did we miss that?'' Tori asked as she pulled out her journal and started writing in it.

Kit gave Melody and Simon one last disappointed look before a voice came from the doorway said, "Trust me Mr. Bae they're Melody's. She's been smoking for awhile now so…" Since I was closest to the door I turned to see a girl about 5' 1 with black hair and blonde highlights. Wearing blue jeans and a black tank hoodie and black sneakers. "Smell her clothes she'll smell like smoke."

"Kit we need to talk" Melody said as she stepped out of the bathroom with Simon hot on her heels, hoping to avoid Kit's wrath by standing around her. "Kit, this is Jessica. She's a witch that I met 4 days ago on Route 66."

"Melody what are you doing here anyway?" Derek was sitting on the bed next to me.

"Mom's gone missing and Jessica's parents were killed 6 weeks ago. It was creepy Kit, I came home one day and everything looked fine but mom was gone and she never came back. Her tracking device isn't working. She left her cell, her wallet and her keys at home.''

"Sounds like when dad went missing" Simon said as he sat down next to her on the bed, which earned both him and Mel a glare from Kit.

Mel stood up abruptly and glared Kit down. She never stood down a fight. "I'm sorry for this Kit but I didn't know what to do and mom and I were going to be on our way to join you anyways."

Kit let out a loud sigh.

MPOV

I can't believe he had the nerve to try and strike my mate then glare at us. (Ok I think I said Mel was a witch in the previous chapters and she was but she got bit by a werewolf. No not Derek. She can still cast some spells but she's a wolf. She still smells the same though, 'because she hasn't started changing.)

Kit needs to leave Simon be. He knows he can't change me 'because I'm not his kid but Simon's almost 17. That makes him an adult in some places in the U.S. "Look you and Jessica can stay here tonight Mel and we will talk about this in the morning. Deal?" Jessica and I nodded as I turned to the bed as I lifted up the cigarettes and placed them in my pouch. Sorry Simon you'll just have to ask me for one for a while. Obviously my name was gone off the bottom due to the spell wearing off but I had to protect Simon still. He was addicted and Kit would be keeping an eye on him to see if his behavior starts to change from his need kicks in. I'll have to think of something.

Just then Lauren and Chloe climb into one of the beds and Derek and Kit in the other. Tori laid down in a pallet in the floor and Simon was over in the corner with nothing but a pillow and his jacket. Jessica walked over to the window bench and grabbed her blanket out of her bag then lied down on the cushions.

I stood up and grabbed my bag and lied next to Simon. Draping my arm over his side, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight Simon"

He opened his eyes and draped his arm over my waist. "Goodnight Mel"

His eyes closed and before I knew it he was softly snoring. I listened for any signs that would tell me that someone was awake.

Chloe, Lauren and Tori were breathing evenly and their heartbeats were calm. Asleep. Kit was also softly snoring, but Derek and Jessica's breathing was erratic and fast. Awake. Dammit.

"Melody I know your awake." Derek's whisper cut through the silent. Well except for the AC that was causing the room to remain a nice 68 degrees in the room. I didn't need a blanket considering I was 104.8 degrees Fahrenheit, but Simon was not so fortunate. I could feel him shivering beside me so I slid closer hoping my extra body heat would warm him. It did, very…, very…, very slowly. By the time it did Jessica was asleep and Derek was annoyed that I was still awake.

"Melody I need to talk to you." Derek's voice cut through my dosing.

"In the morning Bubba, Simon doesn't have the body heat to stay warm down here. Kay?"

"Ok. Goodnight Melody."

Goodnight Derek. I thought as I drifted into dream land.

SPOV

I woke up and felt the need hit me. Damn this sucks. Where's Mel? I opened my eyes and tried to adjust to the bad lighting. The spot beside me was still warm so she couldn't have been gone long. Then I heard the fan in the bathroom cut on. I knew that trick. Mel used it when it was pouring down rain and she couldn't smoke outside so she would smoke in the bathroom with the fan on to get rid of the smell. Only in this case if she went outside she might wake Derek or dad up.

I rose from my pallet and slowly made my way to the bathroom. "Melody?"

The door opened with a tiny squeak and I walked in. She was sitting on the side of the tube with a cigarette in her hand for me and hers was in her mouth.

She placed cigarette in hand and stood up. I placed the white but in mouth and lit it with the end of hers and we both sat down. After about two drags I started to calm down from my need attack and lied my head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing up?" I asked as I took another hit.

"Same reason your up."

"Remember when it was 2:20 in the morning and you needed a cigarette and as soon as you lit the thing by the shed it started pouring?"

A smile graced her face as she remembered us dashing for the barn and staying there for the rest of the night. All we did was talk, dance when she liked a song on the radio, smoke and play. By the time dawn came we where asleep among the hay bales. The smile on her face showed she had a fond memory but her smile stopped. There was a small knock at the door and I could hear Chloe on the other side. "Simon? Melody?"

I stood up and let her in. "Hey Chloe what are you doing up?" I whispered as I shut the door.

"I need to talk to y'all about what I found in the floor this morning." Melody and I looked at each other then back at her. Chloe produced a small notebook from behind her back. It was –was being the operative word- blue, but now had stickers and the word Tori all over it.

"It's Tori's journal so what. Oh you might want to put that back by the way." Chloe looked into my eyes and flipped it open to the middle.

"Oh my god" Melody said beside me as we looked onto the page. "I never thought she'd go for incest."

There were only three words repeated a million times on the page. "Mrs. Victoria Souza

Oh bet you didn't see that one coming. Did ya. Have fun finding out everyone's secrets.

Fly On!

-Katie


	4. Secret Rendezvous and Balcony Jumping

Ok there was so many reviews I fainted. I love you guys so much, that I decided to update. Oh before I forget in the authors note at the bottom I got the diabetics info on Wikipedia. I DID NOT WRITE THE DIABETICS FACTS AT THE VERY BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER. NOR DO I OWN DARKEST POWERS. Fly On! -Katie

Previously on My Bad Habit "Mrs. Victoria Souza"

SPOV

I stared at the journal for a long while. I didn't know how long I might have actually stayed there had it not been for Derek's voice on the other side of the door. "Simon, Chloe, Melody? What are you guys doing in there?" Melody and I looked at each other before I tossed my half smoked cigarette under running water then out the window.

Melody let Derek in and he recoiled from the smell. "Mel go outside and do that please."

"I didn't want to wake anyone up but everyone seems to be up now so…" Mel picked up her pouch and walked outside. Chloe, Derek and I not far behind. Chloe still held the journal in her hand and wouldn't even look at Derek. And trust me. Derek noticed.

We sat in a silence so quiet that we could hear the snores of a man downstairs. Everyone was on edge, but no one tried to break it. Till Derek decided to grab Chloe's hand and drag her down the hall towards the stairs. "Think she's going to tell him?" I whispered in Mel's ear.

"I don't know but act natural. Kit's putting on his shoes." She walked over and sat on the bench and sure enough, Dad came out a few seconds later. He shut the door and looked down towards Chloe and Derek disappeared and then at us. Mel's cigarette had probably had 4 or 5 hits left and as soon as Dad saw it he was angry. "Melody Raynne Spencers put that out immediately!"

Dad's face was bright red and he had a scowl that could match Derek's easily. Mel just took a hit and leaned back against the seat, and looked at him with a glare. Oh No! Battle of the Wills Coming Up!

I ran past Dad and towards where Derek and Chloe disappeared. I turned the corner and almost bumped into Derek, who was standing stark still with Tori's journal open in his hand.

MPOV

"That does it Kit. You may be my mom's best friend but where the hell do you get off telling me what to do?"

Kit walked up to me and plucked the cigarette out of my hand and stomped it out on the ground. That's it.

I pushed Kit back away from me and growled. I could see his lips moving and I knew he was chanting a spell. Non – lethal of course but strong enough for him to say 'learn your place'.

Simon had taken off to get Derek 'because this wasn't the first time Kit and I have tangled. Probably won't be the last. And without mom to get in between us and break up the fight… who knows what may happen.

I started chanting one of the spells I could still do, a binding spell, when Tori came screeching out of the room. "Where is my journal?" Uh oh. I guess Chloe still had it.

Dr. Fellows came out of the room so she could try and calm Tori down but she wouldn't have it. "NO someone better find it NOW!"

"Quit screaming. Some people are trying to sleep here." I looked over and saw Jessica rubbing sleep out her eyes. Her hair was a mess so I'm thinking Tori just woke her up.

I started walking over to the room so I could grab my shoes and go on a run to release my anger when suddenly I froze in place. Literally.

Kit walked over and plucked my pouch (A.N. imagine a small backpack that's made of leather and is about 6 inches tall) out of my hand and threw it into the pool. What he didn't count on was Tori coming up and slapping me so I could answer her questions on the journal. The spell broke and I dived over the rail and into freezing cold water.

Now I bet your wondering why I jumped off a two story hallway into freezing cold water. Well A) my cell is in the bag, B) My money is it, C) My cigarettes and lighter are in it and D) there was a picture of Derek and I wrestling as kids with Simon playing referee in it. So of course I jumped for it. Luckily leather is kind of water resistant for a while. So there was no harm done to the contents when I grabbed it and exited the pool.

So now I'm dripping wet and the wind decided to pick up. The even better part was this was the only pair of clothes I packed for this stinking trip.

Kit was glaring at me as I padded back to garb Jessica and then we were out of here. And I don't care what Kit says. I'm not leaving Simon here. Ok I know that I was talking about the perks of my 104.8 body temperature last night but sadly that also means that when wet and my body temperature lowers faster, I can die even quicker than a normal person can of hypothermia. So naturally Simon and Jessica came running at me. Asking if I was ok and if I could feel everything. All I did was look at them and say "Pack your bags I'm not staying here with HIM" and I walked back towards the pool so I could dry.

I was almost to the far end when I heard Derek call from the balcony. "Mel this should hold you till your clothes dry." He tossed me one of his t-shirts and a pair of green shorts. Wait no, not shorts. BOXERS! He tossed me a pair of boxers. Well at least they're clean. I walked into the bushes and changed. Thankfully the clothes were warm. I threw my wet clothes back at Derek, who caught them, and started back up the stairs.

Tori was yelling at Chloe for having her journal but I could see a nervous look in her eye. She was probably wondering if Chloe had seen here latest entry. The one about Derek's butt. Yes I had read some more of it but it's kind of disturbing. I mean Derek's the closest thing I have to a brother. I don't want to hear about how firm his butt is. Chloe and Tori stopped and looked at me then at my clothes. "Mel are those boxers?" Chloe asked.

"Yes their boxers Chloe what you should be asking is if their Derek's or Simons." Tori answered for me.

I threw an irritated look at Tori before answering, "Not that it's any of your business Mrs. Victoria Souza," Tori's eyes got wide, "but yes they are Derek's. They boys color code them so they can tell who's they are. Derek are green, Simon's are blue and Kit's are red and brown." Tori looked like she was going to hurl at the information on her brother and father. But 10 bucks says she stores the part about Derek away for later.

I walked away from the two and back into the room. Jessica was packed ready to go and Simon was talking to Derek. Kit was sitting in one of the chairs on the balcony with Lauren. And my clothes were hanging over the tub drying. So much for leaving quickly. Chloe and Tori walked in behind me and shut the motel door behind them. Chloe walked over to Derek and sat in his lap. This was rewarded with a smile and a kiss to the forehead by Derek. Tori walked out to the balcony claiming the room was to 'stuffy'. Meaning she knew, that Derek knew, that she liked him. "I'm guessing that we are waiting for your clothes to dry." Jessica stated as she put her bag down.

KPOV (Kit's POV) (Set after he walked outside and right before he put out her cigarette)

"Melody Raynne Spencers put that out immediately!" I yelled as Simon took off past me. She glared at me and took another hit. God damn Melody. Does she not understand that she has breathing problems and smoking will only make it worse? (See Kit's not bad. He's just worried.)

"That does it Kit. You may be my mom's best friend but where the hell do you get off telling me what to do?" Whoa where did she get that mouth? Hope the boys don't pick it up.

I grabbed the cigarette and put it out with my shoe.

_**A.N.**_

OK GUYS THAT'S WHY KIT'S ACTING LIKE AN ASS TO THEM. ALSO CIGARETTES ARE BAD FOR DIABETICS TOO BECAUSE IT CAUSES INSULIN RESISTANCE. WHICH MEANS… WELL OK A DIABETIC'S BODY DOESN'T PRODUCE ENOUGH INSULIN (WHICH HELPS US Insulin stops the use fat as an energy source by inhibiting the release of glucagon. When insulin is absent, glucose is not taken up by body cells and the body begins to use fat as an energy source through the process of gluconeogenesis; for example, by transfer of lipids from adipose tissue to the liver for mobilization as an energy source. As its level is a central metabolic control mechanism, its status is also used as a control signal to other body systems (such as amino acid uptake by body cells). In addition, it has several other anabolic effects throughout the body. When control of insulin levels fails, diabetes mellitus will result. As a consequence, insulin is used medically to treat some forms of diabetes mellitus. Patients with Type 1 diabetes mellitus depend on external insulin (most commonly injected subcutaneously) for their survival because the hormone is no longer produced internally. Patients with Type 2 diabetes mellitus are insulin resistant, and because of such resistance, may suffer from a relative insulin deficiency. Some patients with Type 2 diabetes may eventually require insulin if other medications fail to control blood glucose levels adequately, though this is somewhat uncommon. Insulin also influences other body functions, such as vascular compliance and cognition. Once insulin enters the human brain, it enhances learning and memory and in particular benefits verbal memory.[2] Enhancing brain insulin signaling by means of intranasal insulin administration also enhances the acute thermoregulatory and glucoregulatory response to food intake, suggesting that central nervous insulin contributes to the control of whole-body energy homeostasis in humans. YES I COPIED AND PASTED)

, AND CIGARETTES CAN MAKE DIABETICS INSULIN RESISTANT. SO DON'T SMOKE. LOL

FLY ON!

-KATIE


	5. READ ME PLEASE

Ok I have something to say guys. I'm sorry because apperently I messed up the whole story by making Melody a werewolf. But I don't remember saying Chloe and Derek were mates 'yet'. I'm sorry that I made another werewolf for Derek to be around and go through the changes with so he won't be so terrified. I'm sorry to say this but I do remember saying Melody's scent hasn't changed yet so she still smells like she normally does. Oh I hope you can see the sacarsm in this paragraph.

Ok I know what I'm doing and where I'm taking the story. I'm not suddenly changing plots. It's still about Chloe finding out some secrets about the people she's travling with. We are not…

Finding Melody's mom

Having any runn-ins with the pack

Making Derek and Chloe mates (they just started dating for crying out loud)

Taking the wolf spot light from Derek.

Any other questions? No? Then please quit telling me how I messed up one of my own characters. If it's your story do whatever you want, but this is mine.

_**Oh by the way I was wandering if you could give me some of your ideas for the next chapter. I have a secret for Kit and Lauren but I need one for Derek. Have Fun!**_

Fly On Guys!

-katie

Quote Below:

"sorry to say, by making mel a wearwolf u ruined the story. u ruined whats supposed to be special with derek. wearwolf cant live outside their pack. they r way to territorial to actually live in one tiny spot. and chole and derek being mate just lost its meaning. :L"


	6. Jail Time and Oh My God's

Ok guys here's chapter 5. Whose secret will we find out next? Drum roll…. I accidentally pulled out 2 so we are going to have 2 secrets today. J Oh I don't own Darkest Powers. I just own the secrets and Melody and Jessica. Have Fun!

Fly On!

-Katie

SPOV

Things were so tense between all of us. Tori had a crush on Derek and Derek knows about it. Dr. Fellows and Dad have been keeping to themselves for the past few hours. I think part of that was Dad's and Mel's fight. Which caused Mel to leap of a 2nd story hallway and into 23 degrees water. Now her clothes are soaked and she's wearing one of Derek's tees and his boxers. Which made it really weird for Chloe and her. I mean who wants to see their boyfriend's boxers on another girl. No one knew Jessica so everyone but Mel kept their distance. And me, I was going through withdrawal symptoms.

Oh well. Mel's clothes were almost dry and I knew that as soon as she changed, she's gone. Probably going to try and take me too. Which really wouldn't go over well with my dad… or Derek for that matter.

Currently we were watching some cooking show on the TV. Mel and I were lying on our stomachs at the end of the bed with our feet by the pillows. Everyone was bored. And according to the grumble I heard across the room, Derek was hungry. "Dad are we going to order pizza or are we going out for dinner?" I asked as I rolled sideways, putting my chin on Mel's lower back.

Dad looked at Lauren who then nodded. "I'm not very hungry guys why don't you guys go and eat at that place down the road." Dad said as he stretched in his chair.

"Wait the place that's 5 miles down the road" Tori whined as she sat up from the floor. Mel sighed which caused my head to rise and fall.

"Then starve Tori" Derek said as he stood up and put his jacket on.

"Wait Bro, we have a few problems with walking." He turned around and glared at me as soon as I finished the sentence. "Don't glare at me. Mel's still in your borrowed clothes."

"Not to mention it's been raining for the last 20 or so minutes." Mel rose which caused me to move. Derek looked at her kind of weird but opened the front door none the least to see if it was raining. (A.N. No she didn't hear it. The temperature tends to drop rapidly with no sun, and freezing cold water falling from the sky. Sorry for the interruption) It wasn't just raining, it was pouring.

"Alright Chloe, Tori and Jessica see if one of you can match Mel's clothes size. Mel I'll give you the keys when your changed" Dad ordered while looking for the keys that were hidden in his jacket pocket.

"WHY DOES SHE GET TO DRIVE?" Tori complained"

Mel walked over to Tori and pulled her head back by her ponytail, making Tori look up at her, and said "I'm the only one going with a license and the boys don't know how to drive in this"

She released and walked over to my bag and pulled out a pair of my jeans. "Uh Mel that's not…"

"I've got a bigger hip line than the girls" was all she said as she walked into the bathroom to change.

Dad gave Derek and I money, while Lauren got Tori and Chloe. I knew Mel had cash on her, I had seen her clean it out so her and Jess were covered to.

I was about to put on my jacket when Mel came out of the bathroom. She had rolled Derek's shirt up and tied it back in the back, and my jeans were hanging low on her hips- exposing a flat belly with a hint of a 4 pack, a pierced navel and a dragon tattoo that seemed to continue… I shook my head of where the tattoo might continue to and grabbed my coat. I had almost made it to the door without thinking about her exposed mid section when Tori wolf whistled. "Damn girl who you trying to impress?"

Dr. Fellows took one look at her and freaked. Mel just rolled her eyes and grabbed the keys and her pack and walked out the door. Laughing the whole way down. Us kids not far behind her. I grabbed a room key on my way out.

"Shot gun!" I called as I rushed off after her.

"Not a chance boy." Jessica challenged.

We raced towards the car. Laughing as we went down the stairs. "WALK" Jess and I stopped and looked at Mel, Derek, Tori and Chloe- although Chloe had this sad look on her face that I know wasn't there before we started running down the stairs.

"Derek gets shotgun because his legs are bigger than yours. Got it" Mel passed and we walked to the van.

Mel unlocked the door and we all climbed in with me sitting behind Mel, Chloe and Jess on my right and Tori in the back.

We were about 20 feet out of the parking lot before Mel pulled a CD out of her bag and put it in the player. Soon Breaking Benjamin was playing for the background silence. Then she rolled her window down an inch and lit a cigarette. Oh you suck Mel. Derek looked over at her then at me, and started talking to Tori. "Tori if you tattle on Simon, me or Mel I will wait till everyone's asleep and tie you up and leave you alone in the woods. Got it"

Tori mumbled her consent and Derek handed me back A CIGARETTE AND A LIGHTER! "Not a word" was all he said before turning around. Ok this was weird but it broke some of the tension in the car. Chloe and Tori started talking about bands which caused Jess to pitch in. Mel and I started telling Derek about our little episodes at Mel's house.

The trip took about 30 minutes due to the rain but we soon pulled into a Dairy Queen and ordered. We got our food and sat down at a corner table. (AN from left to right you have Tori, Jessica, Chloe, Derek, Simon and Mel. Mel and Tori are on the outsides. ) Chloe had her hood up so no one would recognize her. Mel and I fell into easy conversation when Derek growled.

We all looked at him but all he said was '' Those boys over there are talking about Mel" Oh that explained it. Derek treated Mel like a little sister. He protected her, argued with her, played with her, and took care of her when ever he got the chance.

Everyone looked at the group across the room. There was 4 boys in total. Two were blond and had on jeans and jerseys from what I guessed had to be the local high school. Another one was African American and had on Abercrombie and Finch. Plus a pair of jeans. The fourth was probably one of the blonds dad or the coach cause he looked about my dad's age. They were all looking at Mel.

"Simon can I switch you places please." Mel whispered in my ear. I nod and let her crawl over my lap as I scoot over. We grab our food and continue eating. I looked back up after a few minutes and saw the whole table glaring at me.

MPOV

I looked over at Simon and saw him locked in a glare war with the punks across the room. Yeah I had heard them talking about me earlier. Even the smaller blonds father was talking about how he'd ''like to get a piece of that''. That's just bad parenting right there. Suddenly I had an idea.

I took my Celtic ring off my right hand ring finger and put it on my left ring finger. "Derek want to jack with them a bit?" He just looked down at me and raised an eyebrow, meaning that it would depend on what I had in mind. "Alright guys" I whispered to the rest of the table to get their attentions. "Here's the plan." I explained the plan. Jessica and Tori were in, along with the boys. Chloe still looked a bit sad from earlier. I wonder what was wrong.

I nudged her foot to get her attention, and when she looked up at me I tilted my head to the side and gave her a confused look. She just gave me a small smile and leaned her head against Derek's shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled a bit. When he kept staring at her I nudged Tori's and Jessica's foot and slightly elbowed Simon and then looked at Derek. The others caught on and when Derek finally felt the four pairs of eyes looking at him he looked up. Took one look at our smug faces before he blushed and took another drink from his cup.

"Let's go guys." Was all I said. We grabbed our trash and went to throw it away. Just as I had stood up I threw my arm around Simon's waist, he kissed the top of my head. I glanced back at the table of boys. They weren't happy. Simon and I deliberately passed their table to throw our trash away. I had already pulled Simon's jeans down a bit to exposed my hip bones.

The plan was that Simon and I were engaged and while Simon and I were distracting them Tori and Jessica would come up and use a spell to where their food would blow up in their faces. Then we would laugh and if they got mad enough to do anything we would go to plan "D", which means plan Derek. Which was pretty self explanatory.

It wasn't my greatest plans but we didn't have the equipment to do anything big. We also had Derek take off his hoodie to where he was wearing a black wife beater and his arms were showing.

Now in the plan Simon and I were not suppose to have any contact with the idiots but when we past them the taller blond decided he would take action, cause when we passed I felt someone slap my ass.

I stopped and turned to look at him but he was high fiving his friends. "The shorter blond saw me looking an decided he would join in, "Hey baby what are you doing with a china man. A girl like you should stick to boys who now what their doing." He rose an eyebrow and did a once over me.

"He's not Chinese dickhead" was out of my mouth before someone could stop me. Simon's arm moved away from my shoulder and around my waist, in a way that looked like he was trying to sooth me but Simon and Derek knew that it was so I didn't pummel these bastards into the dirt and end up spending another 2 years in juvie for nearly beating a person to death.

"Oh I'm sorry guess he looks Japanese"

"He doesn't look like that either. He looks Korean" I heard Chloe say as she took her place beside me and grabbed just below my elbow.

"Hey cutie," they taller blond said as he turned his attention to Chloe, "want to join us. I'll show you a damn good time too"

They lost their smiles and started looking around for a dog when a loud growling went through the room. Chloe, Simon and I didn't because we knew where it was coming from, Derek. "Thankfully that's not possible because I, happily, have a boyfriend, and Mel here has a fiancé." That small comment caused them to look at my left hand then at Simon.

"You got to be kidding." the African American said as he started laughing.

"Honey" the smaller blonds' dad said, "my son knows how to take care of a woman like you two. Those two 'boys' wouldn't know what to do if they ever got that far."

"No you four wouldn't know how to handle me." My patience was wearing thin.

"Bet I could tame her in five minutes." the taller blonde said to his friend.

That's It "Tame this fucker" I threw a punch and it landed on his jaw, then proceeded to pick him up out of the booth and slam him to the floor. I got in one more punch to the mouth before I felt Derek's arms around my waist and lift me off him and hand me off to Simon. Who held me close and started to whisper calming words in my ear. I could hear Derek and the father yelling at each other, but I didn't care. Simon was still talking to me. He was telling me about the time Derek, him and I went to they lake and the water was as warm as a bathtub and we were doing tricks off the dock.

I was almost calm when I heard the father say "I'm pressing charges." My eyes darkened with anger as I turned around and walked over to Derek.

"You won't do shit. Let go over the crimes you and your group have done in the past half hour. Sexual assault, sexual harassment, sujestive themes to two minors and attempted physical assault."

They all looked at me weird till I pointed the small blond who had a knife out and ready. The father looked at me then at his son before sighing. "How about we forget this ever happened, and go on with our lives?"

I looked at Derek and he was looking at me. We both nodded and he turned to leave. "Fine we will leave it here this time, you better hope this don't happen again, and teach them some manners. It wouldn't hurt if you learned some to" Was all I said as I picked up my bag and headed out the door.

I glanced over at the people working the restaurant and saw disappointment on their faces. Guess they wanted to see some action tonight.

We walked out to the car and got in.

DPOV

Mel started up the car and peeled out of the parking lot. Which wasn't very safe with all the water on the ground. Thankfully the rain had slowed to a slight drizzle because Mel broke speeding laws all the way home.

As soon as we were in the parking lot see pulled into a parking spot and threw the car in park. "We just when five miles in 6 minutes and that includes the 2 red lights and that stop sign." Mel looked be and glared at Jessica then got out of the car. I was not far behind her. Simon was trying to catch up to Mel and I but decided to stay back with the girls.

"MEL WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT BACK THERE? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM!" I was furious. She already made that mistake and I have never seen her repeat a mistake. Till tonight. I ran up and snagged the back of my shirt. She turned her head so I could see one eye, but I wish I hadn't. A tear had just fallen. Only then did I notice that she was shaking , badly.

I heard the others coming up behind us and let go. I would talk to her later, for now she needed to calm down. She continued walking at a normal pace, and when we got to the door Simon handed her the key. "Derek I need to talk to you" I looked down to my left to see Chloe looking back up at me. I nodded and we started off down the hall.

I had heard the door open and the others walk in the room. I was about to ask Chloe a question when I heard they others yell.

"WHAT THE HELL!" (Simon)

"OH MY GOD MY EYES" (Tori)

"DUDE!" (Jessica)

"KIT, LAUREN PUT ON SOME CLOTHES NOW!" (Melody)

Chloe and I looked at each other than we walked back down to our room but neither of us were prepare for what we saw.

Dad wrapped a sheet around his mid section and Dr. Fellows was trying to cover self up with a pillow. The smell permitting the air was one I never wanted to small from these two people. Chloe was still behind me so she hadn't seen anything so I turned and pushed her out of the room to where everyone else was.

"What happen?" Sweet and innocent Chloe asked.

"Well Mel opened the door and we all walked in but when we reach the end of the hall we got an eye full" Jess explain as she shook her head in attempt to rid herself of the image.

"Eye full of what?" Oh lord.

"AN EYE FULL OF SIMON'S DAD GOING DOWN ON YOUR AUNT"

Chloe's eye went wide then they closed and she fainted.

Lol hi guys I know, I know WTF WTF WTF! Ok there's the two secrets. Remember I still need a secret for Derek. So give me ideas. My friend Becca wants me to give him bunny slippers but Megan says he should have a Barbie. I don't now what so drop me a line.

Fly On!

-katie


	7. Blood Loss and Fallen Ln

sorry i havent updated in a while but I finally found a secret for Derek. Sadly it is not in this chapter. It will be in the next one. promise. I don't own Darkest Powers. Kelly Armstrong does.

MPOV

I was panicing. I was shaking and crying as memories flashed before my eyes.

_Flashback_

_"MICHAEL... GOD PLEASE NO! NOT HIM" I cried out as I held the body of my friend. Michael had always been kind and sweet to me. Micheal, who was always the shy musician. He didn't deserve this. _

_I heard his killers behind me and clutched his form closer. If they wanted him then they would have to pry him from my cold, dead fingers. But I soon realised that they didn't want him. They wanted me._

_The one that had stabbed Michael grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back then kicked Michael's body away. The pushed me to my stomach and began lifting up my skirt. My friends eyes were still open and they seemed to bore into mine as they defiled me. It seemed to go on forever but finally they left. But not before the leader of the group rolled me over and shoved his knife into my chest. They ran after that._

_Blood was filling my lungs and covering my front. My once white shirt turned red. I couldn't breathe. I could hear sirens off in the distance but I didnt care. I crawled over to Michael, no not Michael, Michael was dead and gone. I collapsed on his chest and began gasping for oxygen. Red and blue lights flashing was the last thing I saw before darkness took me under._

I was brought back to the present by someone grabbing my shirt and pulling me back. I looked behind me and saw Derek. His face held fury and till he saw a tear run down my face. Then he looked me over before letting go.

I took a deep breath and waited for the others to join me. Then we walked to the door. Chloe had grabbed Derek when they caught up so it was just Simon, Tori, Jessica and I. Simon unlocked the door but none of us were prepared for what we saw.

I will not go into details for that is gross. All I know is I averted my eyes as face as I could and walked out of the room. Just as I finished exiting Derek and Chloe entered, but they exited just as fast as we did.

"What happen?" Chloe asked.

"Well Mel opened the door and we all walked in but when we reach the end of the hall we got an eye full" Jess explain as she shook her head in attempt to rid herself of the image.

"Eye full of what?" Oh God.

"AN EYE FULL OF SIMON'S DAD GOING DOWN ON YOUR AUNT"

Chloe's eyes went wide then they closed and she fainted. She had almost hit the ground before Derek caught her, and lifted her into his arms.

Tori and Jessica were rambling about how gross the situation was but I wasn't listening. I was drowning in my memories again.

_Flashback _

_"STAB WOUND TO THE CHEST, BLOOD FILLED LUNGS AND BLOOD LOSS!"_

_"ALRIGHT LETS GET HER INTO SURGURY!"_

_"YES DOCTOR"_

_I opened my eyes to a blinding white light passing above me. It took me a second before I relised that I was at the hospital. "Michael" I croaked out as loud as I could._

_"Ah thank God she's awake. Sweetheart can you tell me your name?"_

_I tried to think of it but the pain was so intence that I ended up blacking out._

_When I woke up the room was dark, but I could hear breathing. _

_"H-He-Hell-o" I asked._

_I was greeted by my mom's voice. "MELODY! Oh thank goodness your safe" She kissed my forehead and wipe away some lipstick she had left on me._

_Confusion consumed me. Why was I here? Did something happen? Wasn't I with Michael? "Mom where's..." _

_"Shh you rest now ok. Everything is going to be alright." She had a look of sadness on her face, but I couldn't for the life of me remember why._

_I closed my eyes and went back to sleep._

_The days passed slowly after that and before I knew it I was being released from the hospital. I still couldn't remember what had happened that night but I knew I was mad at Michael for not coming to visit me. On the way home something flashed my memory. Blood. A knife and... Michael. "Mom"_

_She looked over at me as we exited the highway. "Hmm?"_

_"Where's Michael?"_

_The look of sadness wormed it's way back to her face. "Why did you want to go see him"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Ok" was all she said as we turned down Oakwood and then on to McKinny._

_"Where are we going?"_

_She looked over at me and grabbed my hand and softly said "We are going to see Michael."_

_We drove to the edge of town then turned on the Fallen Ln. Michael and I had thought the name of the the street was funny because there was a... cemetary...at the end... Oh GOD! I looked at my mom in a panic. But sure enough she pulled along side the gate to it. "No"_

_She put the car in park the then looked at me. "I'm so sorry baby."_

_I shook my head in denial, "No... Your lying!" I turned away from her to try and open my door but she just grabbed my hand. I pulled away. "WHY WOULD YOU SAY SUCH A HORRIBLE THING!'' I finally got the door open and ran into the cemetary._

_It can't be true, I kept telling myself but I guess deep in my heart it was true, because when I reach the family plot there was a fresh grave. _

_Here lies_

_Michael Allen Pursley_

_Feb. 21 1993_

_Oct. 4 2007_

_I dropped to my knees and cried. I had just heard footsteps behind me before I black out due to the emotional pain._

Ok guys do not kill me but I though I would stop for the night. I will try and have the next chapter done by next week and don't worry I'm not done with Mel's past yet. Sorry if it seemed rushed but it was an emotional chapter for me. Oh on a personal note Michael allen Pursley was my brother. He was 16 years old when he died from a stab wound to the chest. He died all alone in the middle of Central Park October 4, 2007. They never caught his killer. So Bubba if your up there watching me now, this one's for you... oh and please don't get mad at me for that one thing last week.

_Fly On Guys

-katie


	8. Tears and Twister

Ok guys here's Mel's past part 2. I own nothing. It belongs to Kelly Armstrong.

MPOV

Tears were streaming down my face as I was pulled out of my past by Kit's voice. "Guys we need to talk." I turned around, wiping away tear as I went. We all walked in but I slipped into the bathroom to slash water on my face.

To cold water woke me up quick, but as I reached for a towel, I heard a knock at the door. "Mel" Derek said as he poked his head in the room. I dried my face then turned to face him. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine"

Derek looked at me with a disbelieving look. He closed the door then walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. Now I know you're probably thinking 'AHHH GET OFF HIM! THAT'S CHLOE"S BOYFRIEND' but I really needed a hug. I relaxed into him but a sob quickly escaped me.

"Shh. It's ok" He told as he rubbed circles on my back. I don't know how long we stayed that way, but it must have been a while because Simon knocked and entered.

"Hey baby girl. You ok." He had his sad smile on his face. I turned and looked the other way. I can't stand that smile. Simon just walked over to the other side of me and crossed his eyes while sticking out his tongue. I raised one eyebrow and turned the other way. Simon repeated the process.

"What are you doing" I asked after his 5th face.

"Trying to cheer you up." He said as poked me in the side. Which caused me to giggle and try to move away but Derek held me in place. Simon poked me again and before I knew it Simon was ticking me mercilessly. I kicked at him to get him to leave me alone for a second and then looked at Derek with a pleading gaze. He chuckled but he let me go none the less.

"Payback's a bitch Simon." He dropped his smile and ran from the bathroom with me hot on his trail. He apparently thought that he could escape me by going outside but someone had locked the door and it took him a second too long to unlocked it. I gave him a bear hug that had him claiming that he couldn't breathe.

"Mel put him down." I looked over to see Derek leaning on the doorway to the bathroom.

"You going to make me Souza."

He smiled that wolf smile that always made me smile like The Cheshire Cat.

"Now guys," Kit said getting off "THE BED" "No wrestling in the hotel room"

Derek and I looked at each other before saying "OK."

I released Simon and started heading for the door but Lauren spoke next. "Oh no you two don't, it's been raining and now it's muddy." She crossed her arms in an attempt to look like she meant business.

"Where's Chloe, Tori and Jessica?" I asked as I sat down in a chair.

"In another room, upstairs." I raised an eyebrow. "Tori didn't want to sleep in here."

That's understandable. I thought. "Mel" Kit said. "I need to talk to you for a second"

I bit back a yawn and looked at the clock. HOLY SHIT! WE WERE IN THAT BATHROOM FOR HOURS. It was now almost 11 at night. No wonder my legs were killing me. "Can it wait till morning Kit?"

"No" I sagged my shoulders but nudged Derek and Simon towards the door.

SPOV

Derek and I reluctantly left the room.

"So are you going to spy on the conversation Bro?"

Derek looked me for a second then continued walking down the hall. 'I guess not'. We walked all the way to the new room in silence, but we were not prepared for what awaited us.

Chloe and Tori were tangled up on the ground and Jessica was spinning a Twister card. "Left hand green"

"There's none left Jessica" The girls said in sync.

"What are you girls doing?" I asked.

"Playing Twister" Chloe replied.

Jessica spun the dial again. "Right hand green" and the girls complied.

"Hey you guys should start over and let Derek play"

Tori looked at me with a 'You're kidding right?" stare, but her and Chloe but stood up and fixed the board.

"So why do we have to let Dog-Boy play?"

"So he can kick your ass at it." I replied. She looked like she was going to kill me for that outburst but I stood my ground.

"And you think he can beat me because…"

"Simon" Derek warned.

"Three and a half years of gymnastics makes you very flexible."

Tori looked at me and then at Derek, then fell to the ground laughing. "Derek… in… gymnastics… that's… that's too funny… for…" Tori froze in place.

"Finally she shut up" we turned and saw Mel close the door to the room.

Chloe walked over to Derek tugged at his shirt to get his attention. Once she had it she asked him, "Were you really in gymnastics?" He nodded. "Why didn't you want anyone to know that?"

Derek couldn't meet her eye." He's embarrassed by it Chloe. He hated those 3 ½ years but he stayed so he could build up some muscle and stamina."

Chloe just nodded and tucked herself into his side. My brother looked down at her and smiled. "So did you have to wear a special uniform?"

It was a simple enough question but knowing Chloe she would want to know every detail on the uniform. Including the team motto "Get Down and Dirty" and his nickname "Cat-Nip" and I will tell you now about his nickname.

One of his team mates cat snuck into his gym bag and when everyone was dressing out the cat leaped out of bag and started running around. Everyone tried to catch him, except Derek for he was trying to keep as far away from "Butters" as possible, but the cat suddenly became tense and ran towards Derek. The guys were screaming at him to catch her, but when he looked down at her she leaped at imbedded her claws in his back. It took 10 minutes to unhook her from Derek. The guys laughed and asked him if he had any Cat-nip on him. When he shook his head they declared he was born with some in his blood. Ever since then they called him Cat- Nip.

Weird story I know but… "Simon"

I looked at Mel and saw her holding her dry clothes. "I'm going to bed ok. Derek and Chloe are out on the balcony and Tori and Jessica are doing spa treatments in the bathroom. (A.N. You know nails, hair, etc.)" I nodded and she walked over to the corner and laid down. Her features relaxed almost instantly. I bit back a yawn and decided that it was time for bed, and since Derek and Chloe slept on the beds last night, they had to sleep in the floor tonight. I walked over to Mel and lifted her up off the floor and placed her in a bed. After I made sure she wasn't going to fall out I walked over to the other side and crawled in myself. The last thing I remember was a tear run down Mel's face.

Ok guys please don't kill me. I know I promised Derek's secret but I had to put in filler because I wrote the real chapter at my dad's and I am at my mom's right now so I will put the real on up in a few days. Tootles.

Fly On!

-Katie


	9. Memory Lane and My Boys

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was really confused on some things in the story. But I think I got it now. Here's the sad part. There's only 3-4 chapters left before the story is completed. I don't own anything except the secrets, Melody, and Jessica.

12365478963258741316497852

MPOV

Flashback

I woke up in what was once my room but now it felt like a reminder of him. Of Michael.

I sat up and walked out of my room and down the stairs. Mom was asleep in the living room. A bottle of Jack sitting on the table and a pack of cigarettes next to it. I had never been a smoker but now I really didn't care. I snagged the bottle and drank it till I felt satisfied. Then I grabbed the cigarettes and went to the kitchen. Smoked half the pack before mom woke up and tried to snag the items from me but I just chunked the bottle at her and she left me be.

Somehow I let myself get worse as time went on. I drank, did drugs, stole, and fought, anything that kept Michael out of my head. About a year and half after his death I met Nathaniel. A werewolf from Iowa.

He knew I wanted revenge on the guys who did this to Michael, but I wouldn't be able to do it without exposing supernaturals. "Melody, I thought of a way to help you." He said one night as we stumbled down the creek bed.

I went to look at him, but he was gone. "Nathan this isn't funny." It had been dark for ages and without his eyes, I was sure get hurt. "Nathan" The X in my system made me very aware but the alcohol was trying to put me under. There was a rustling to my right. "Nathan."

A huge black and gray wolf jumped from the bushes and landed on me. His teeth tore into my shoulder. Screams tore through my throat, but it was over almost as quickly as it started. The wolf climbed off me and started licking the wound. I just pushed him away and ran towards my car.

It seemed to take forever but I made it. The wolf was nowhere to be seen. I opened to car door, got in, and locked it back. As I started driving away I saw Nathaniel in the trees. Blood covered his mouth and ran down his chest. He had no shirt on.

My shoulder was throbbing as I drove towards the freeway. Sadly I never made it. The blood loss kicked in and I passed out.

Apparently I ran into a tree and totaled my car. I ended up back in the hospital but when the doctors took blood they found the X. Simon, Derek and Kit came to visit me.

I told Derek that I had been attacked by a rabid dog, which was far from the truth but I didn't want him to worry. Simon was so caring while I was in there, but Kit found out about everything I had done in the past year and a half so he didn't like me around the boys when there was no adults around.

I suffered in silence as I gasped for breath some nights as the wolf saliva started killing my witch genes and changing my body. I didn't change or anything but I scared the crap out of Derek when he woke up to me gasping.

Soon enough I was released and I went straight to a magic shop and asked about ways to stop the change. The lady handed me wolf's bane.

"Mel wake up" I heard Derek call as he shook me awake. "Mel can you hear me?" I felt someone pick me up and carry me away. Next thing I knew I was hit with a cool wind. "Mel wake up." I opened my eyes and stared at Derek.

"What's going on?"

"You were tossing and turning, and… and calling for Michael." My heart clenched at his name. I was started to hyperventilate. "Calm down Mel. I'm here. I got you" He pulled close and started rocking me back and forth.

I slowly calmed down and untangled myself from him and walked back into the room and into bed. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

I had just started drifting went I felt a cold wash rag being pressed to my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw Derek with a concerned look on his face. "You ok?" I nodded and laid back down.

Something warm wrapped it's self around my waist. "Go back to sleep Mel." I heard Simon say. I took on more glance at Derek's emerald green eyes then fell into darkness.

SPOV

I awoke to Derek lifting Mel out of the bed and taking her outside. I pulled back the covers and poked my head outside the door. Derek was cradling her in his lap like a child as she struggled to breathe. Derek looked up and saw me and mouthed 'Go back inside'.

"She ok?" I whispered. Derek nodded and I went back in and went to bed. As I lied there and waited for them to come back in I wondered what had upset her so.

The motel door suddenly opened and I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. Mel climbed back in and tried to go back to sleep but Derek woke her up by pressing a cold wash rag to her forehead. She was visibly shaking so I wrapped my arm around her waist and told her to go back to bed.

She closed her eyes and soon her breathing calmed, and her bed relaxed. "It was Michael again, wasn't it?" I asked my brother. He nodded and patted her face with the rag.

After a few minutes Derek sat the rag on the nightstand and joined Chloe on the floor. "Get some rest Simon." I pulled Mel close and soon enough, darkness took me.

12456789123456789123890

aww Derek is very protective of her. sorry it took me so long.

Fly On!

-katie


	10. Fetch

Ok guys sorry about the wait. I kind of forgot about this story when I started A Walk on the Wild Side , Adventures of a Vladescu Princess and Being a Mother Bites but now I am back and we will finally learn Derek s secret. No the gymnastics thing wasn t it. Anyways enough of me chatting, let s get this chapter started!

Fly On!

-Katie

7410258963.0147896523.3265987410

CPOV

Something was off today. How did I know this? Well Derek, Simon, and Melody were acting strange. All three looked tired. Oh it s too early to be up Mel complained even though she was the first one asleep.

Tori reminded her of that very fact before returning to the TV. Simon and Derek tensed at the subject of Mel s sleeping habits. I had just woken up 20 minutes ago and I was tired of the situation. I grabbed Derek s hand and pulled him out on the balcony. Derek did something happen between you, Simon and Mel last night? I know I was being blunt but hey I learned from the best.

It s not my place to tell Chloe. It s Mel s story so I nodded and kissed him good morning before sitting in one of the chairs. Derek smiled at me, good God if he keeps smiling I m going to have a heart attack from the beauty of it, and sat down in chair next to me.

Just then Tori came out and threw a baseball at him. It hit him in the shoulder and then rolled over to the corner of the balcony. Why did you throw a ball at my boyfriend?

I m trying to see if he fetches, but apparently not. She turned and walked back in. Sliding the door closed along the way. I looked back at Derek, but he was looking at the ball like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Derek are you ok? He grunted at me but kept staring at the ball. I stood up and walked over, and picked up the ball. It was normal baseball from the look of it, but as I held the ball Derek still stared at it. I started to move it back and forth to see what he did, but anywhere I moved it his eyes followed.

Suddenly I tossed it to the other side of the balcony. That got a reaction out of him, considering he lunged for it, and brought it back to me. When I tossed it again, he did the same reaction. I hid the ball in my back pocket and when I did Derek snapped out of his trance. Oh God he said as he stood to leave.

I moved to where I was blocking the door, but he started gently moving me, until I pulled the baseball out of my pocket. Derek froze as he looked and stared at it. I hid it again and started talking to him.

Derek. He looked down at me in embarrassment. So you like to play I looked at the door behind me so I whispered the word Fetch

He started backing away but I grabbed his hand so he wouldn t go far. Big deal Derek. I don t care if

Chloe can you imagine what Tori and them would do if they found out?

I pulled him down and kissed him long and hard so that he would get my point. After we pulled apart I hugged him. Which was a little strange since I barely came to his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I smiled at the feeling and looked up at him, only to see him smiling down at me. Ok Derek if you don t stop smiling like that you re going to give me a heart attack from the beauty of it. The comment made him smile even more so I let go of him and started play clutching my heart.

I lied down on the lawn chairs and whispered Damn that smile. And then went limp. Derek started laughing really loud, which brought everyone else out.

What s going on here? Jessica asked as she stuck her head out the door.

Death by smile was all Derek said.

Simon started laughing, Bro I told you to turn down the charm man. You could kill someone Oh too late Just then Simon lifted me up slightly and started shaking me. Chloe CHLOE! NO! WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG! OW! I opened an eye and saw Simon rubbing the back of his head and Tori s raised and ready to smack him again.

Just then Mel decided to play the game and she walked over and took me from Simon. OH MY GOD SHE S ALIVE! IT S A MIRACLE. We all started laughing except Tori and Jessica who just rolled their eyes and walked back inside. Now Derek you need to watch the voltage of that grin of yours man.

I ll try Derek said as he took me from Mel and held me bridal style. Mel and Simon laughed as they went back inside.

Derek started to follow then till I whispered in his ear. Don t worry I won t tell them about the baseball.

Derek smiled at me and kissed me for a second before walking in to join the others.

1234567899854321

Sorry for they shortness but 1st period is over so I have to go!

Fly On!

-Katie 


	11. Sorry!

hey guys,

sorry I haven't updated in a while but I recently lost my father to liver cancer and then my bff died in a car accident a week later. I will update soon. I promise, just bear with me for a while and i promise I will write soon.

Fly On!

-katie


	12. The Last of My Humanity

Ok guys I changed my mind. Fetching was Derek's and this is the last chapter of my bad habit . Hope you like it and sorry it took so long!

Fly ON!

1478905412345678900987654321

MPOV

Two weeks had passed since everything had happed. Mom had gone missing; Jess and I had come to stay with the group. Well actually Jess had found a good friend of hers and went with her. So that left me with the guys. Kit had finally wrapped his head around the fact that he couldn't change me but that doesn't mean that he bought me cigs.

So I was having my friend Brandon ship me some and a couple of vials of wolves bane, and some syringes. I was running low on all three. Thankfully he sent them express because my body was getting twitchy from the change, and because we are going back on the road today. I took the box into the bathroom with me and opened it. Inside there was 2 cartons of cigarettes. (A.N. a carton holds 10 packs of cigarettes. Each pack contains 20 cigs.) I set those on the floor and pulled out a smaller box. Inside was tissue paper and 4 vials of purplish liquid. After that I looked back in the bigger bow and found 2 new syringes because I usually reuse them since I don't plan on sharing them.

I stabbed the needle into the lid of a vial and drew 25 ccs of liquid. After that I pulled the hair band out of my hair, and used it to cut blood flow to my left arm. As soon as I saw my vein I lifted the needle, and then… Derek walked through the door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" He yelled as he jerked the syringe from my hand and tossed it against the wall. It shattered in pieces and the liquid went everywhere. I ran and shut the bathroom door before anyone could get in and locked it.

"Derek it's not what you think" I tried to explain, but he wouldn't have any of it.

"NOT WHAT I THINK. REALLY? IT LOOKS TO ME LIKE YOU'RE…"

"Shut up before someone here's you."Derek glared at me and picked up the remaining vials and repeated his earlier process. "DEREK NO!"

The sound of glass shattering made me fall to the floor in front of the door. "Mel you said you gave all of this shit up after your last trip to the hospital." Derek said as he stood in front of me.

"I did give it up you ASSHOLE!" I stood up and shoved him with a little more force than I have and he went tumbling into the tub, but before I begin to think "Oh shit" he back up and in my face.

"Yeah I can see that" after that he shoved me away and went out the bathroom and front door. Chloe and Kit followed him, and Tori walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" She asked as she sat down next to me.

"He just killed the last bit of humanity I had."

"What?" her face held confusion.

I looked her dead in the eye the whole time as I told her my story. Every single bit including Michael, the drugs, the drinking and Nathaniel.

I told her about the bane and how Derek just smashed it probably thing it was ice or steroids. After I was finished I realized I was sobbing. I looked back at Tori expecting to find disgust, fear or boredom but I found none of those. She just lightly smiled and pulled me into a hug. "It's going to be ok. We'll think of something"

I nodded as she let go and grabbed a broom and dust pan from the closet in here and began sweeping the mess up. She handed me my cigarettes and we walked out of the bathroom and into the main room.

"Melody" Kit said as he stood up from the bed. "I'm very disappointed in you" he walked over to me and pulled my shirt's long sleeve up and saw a bruise sitting in the crook of my elbow. He shook his head and walked away.

"Melody do know the consequences for doing things like this…" Lauren started but Tori didn't let her finish.

"Oh don't even start that shit. It's not Mel's fault Derek threw everything out of context."

Derek was now on his feet and glaring at us. "Excuse me but I'm not the one shooting up in the…"

"Derek" I said very lightly cause I knew he would hear me. "I need to talk to you."

"NO WE DON'T NEED TO TALK MEL YOU MADE YOUR BED NOW YOU GET TO SLEEP IN IT"

SPOV

I could believe what I was seeing and hearing. I mean yeah I've seen the bruise before but I thought she had bumped into something, and I have never seen these two fight like this. "YOU MADE YOUR BED NOW YOU GET TO SLEEP IN IT" left Derek's mouth and just two seconds later I heard Derek gasping.

I turned and was I saw made my eyes widen in shock. Mel, quiet, bad girl Mel had Derek by the throat and he was hanging of the ground by about 3 inches. "Don't you ever think that I chose this Derek Allan Souza!" She dropped Derek and he landed on his butt and started gasping. "Those vials you smash were a rare form of wolves' bane. Instead of dosing once a day I had to dose once a week to stop my body from trying to change."

"Change into what" I found myself saying.

Mel glanced at me before looking at the floor. "I wasn't attacked a rabid dog 2 years back. One of my friend's Nathanial was a wolf and one day…. One day he decided to help me by… he bit me, and since I wasn't born a werewolf I didn't know if my body would survive the change."

All of us were quiet. Especially Derek, I mean he loved her to death and always protected her. Hearing that he didn't quite do so good of a job was probably killing him right now. "Mel" Derek's voice cut though the silence.

Mel just glared at him before she spat out "Save it". She grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

+_)mo+-0*^$$#!^%&*(

Hey guys this is the last chapter for my bad habits. Tell me if I should leave it her or write a sequel.

Fly On!

-katie


End file.
